Sir
by OtherLuces
Summary: So this was a follow-up story to Raehex's "Sir", but she removed all of her stories a while back so there's no real way for anyone to read the first part now. Anyway, it can still be read as a stand-alone story! I may edit it to remove the second-person POV at some point so it reads better. (Second person; Light knifeplay, light bondage, spanking)


**So the lovely Raehex from tumblr finally made herself a account. She had written a "first time BDSM" Ambrose/OC fic on tumblr a while back and I enjoyed it so much that I thought up a second part to it. She has since then written a third part, as well. So although this can be read on it's own, I recommended going over to her profile and giving the first part a read. Share the love!**

** Please forgive any tense inconsistencies. I'm not used to writing in second person, so it gets a bit messy. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been about a month since you two had your first BDSM experience together. It went surprisingly well, but neither of you had mentioned anything about it since then. It was like you were both suddenly too nervous and embarrassed about it. Nevertheless, you were starting to feel that itch again. That itch that only Dean...and maybe a pair of handcuffs... could scratch.

So one night, snuggling after a particularly good orgasm, you decide to-

"Hey, so would you want to try that BDSM stuff again?" he asks.

"I was actually just about to bring that up."

"Well, I guess that just proves that we're perfect for each other, huh?" He leans over and kisses you on the forehead. "Anyway, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that if you were interested…I would really like to play that way again…and also you could…" Your voice trails off into quiet mumbling.

Dean puts his face right up to yours. "What was that you were saying?" You squirm and look the other way. "Huh? Huh? What did you say?" He started poking your side, knowing that he'll get his way by being annoying.

You sigh and face him again, your nose lightly touching his. "I said that you could buy that collar you were talking about last time. I think I would really…really like one." It's dark in the room, but your blush is still obvious.

He smiles and runs his tongue along his teeth. "I think that could be arranged. I have that European tour next week and we don't have any real time off between that and the US shows, so it might be a few weeks, but I promise that we'll get a little kinky the next time I see you. Does that sound okay?"

You squeeze your arms around him tightly, trying to pull yourself closer to him. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

You were beginning to get a bit antsy two weeks later. He was still on the long European tour, so even phone sex was sometimes a tricky thing, with the time difference and all. The itch had been calmed for a few days after your conversation. Just knowing that it was scheduled to happen was enough at the time, but now it was about the waiting game, and you weren't always the most patient of people.

You came home from work one afternoon and noticed a package by the door. You looked at it curiously…you didn't order anything and no one hardly ever sent you anything…but picked it up and brought it inside anyway.

When you got to your room, you sat down and had a proper look at the package. There was no return address on the label, just one word where one should have been: _Sir_.

You feel your skin prickle with goosebumps at the sight of that one word. It's simple and short, but carried so much weight behind it. You were almost afraid to open it, but you knew that Sir would certainly _not_ appreciate that excuse.

You took out the fancy switchblade with your initials carved into it (a gift from Dean, of course) and carefully opened up the box. Inside was a note and something wrapped in tissue paper. The outside of the note said _read me first_ on it. You open it with nervous anticipation.

_I visited this small fetish shop while in Europe. I saw this and knew it was the one. I want you to put it on now, send me a picture of you in it, and only take it off when you shower or sleep. Yes, even at work. I want you to wear it until you see me again. No cheating or I'll have to spank you._

_ -Sir_

You swallow hard. He didn't specifically say what the item he wanted you to wear was, but you had a feeling that you knew and you could feel your body start to react. You pulled away the tissue paper to reveal a black leather collar with the word _kitten_ delicately embroidered in silver thread. It was classy and subtle enough where you didn't mind wearing it to work…you could hide the word kitten under your hair…but kinky enough where you feel that you might be perpetually wet whenever you're wearing it. You also noticed that there was a silver loop under the embroidery. The perfect place to attach a leash. You wiped your hand over your mouth, not quite sure if you were ready for something that extreme, but glad to have the option.

You undid the buckle and slipped it around your neck. The leather felt soft against your skin. You really hoped he didn't pay a ridiculous amount for something this nice. You tightened the collar snugly around your neck and did the buckle. It felt a little uncomfortable at first. You weren't used to anything like this. But as you relaxed and thought about how much it turned you on…and what sort of things Sir would do to you when he finally got home…it didn't feel quite as awkward anymore.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. You were slightly taken aback by how good it looked on you. Smiling, you grabbed your phone to take a picture. It came out well, but you suddenly thought of a better idea. You stripped down until you were completely naked, went back in front of the mirror, and took another photo.

You texted him the photo and anxiously waited for his response. About ten minute later, your phone vibrated.

_I'd send you a picture of my reaction to that, but the boys are around and I don't know if they'd appreciate me pulling my hard dick out. It looks great on you._

You giggle at his reaction.

_Looks like you've been being a very bad kitten, huh? I guess I'll have to teach you some obedience when I get home._

That stopped the giggling quick. You could feel yourself getting wetter and although you were alone, you felt embarrassed.

_Yes, Sir. I am a naughty kitten who needs some discipline,_ you reply.

_Good to know. I'll keep that in mind._

You squeeze your thighs together to relieve some of the feeling between your legs. This was going to be the longest wait ever.

* * *

The day had finally come. You were so pent up and excited that you felt like you just might burst.

You had texted him, asking if you should pick him up at the airport.

He said no.

You asked him if he wanted you to be waiting for him outside.

He said no.

Finally you asked him point blank what he wanted you to do for when he finally arrived.

He sent a reply stating that he wanted you to dress up for him, make-up, dress, heels, the works. He wanted you to sit in a chair in the middle of the room facing away from the door…and you'd better be sure you were still wearing your collar, or there would be severe consequences.

Gulp.

So you put on your favorite dress. It's white with lace sleeves. The hem rests about half way down your thighs. It's one of your treasured outfits because you had saved up your money for it when you were younger. It had cost about $350 which you'd never think about spending on a dress now. It looked beautiful on you, though, and if he wanted you to dress up nicely, this was the one to choose.

You were just finishing your makeup when your phone buzzed.

"I'm outside. You'd better be ready."

You scramble to your feet and slip on your heels. Placing a wooden chair in the center of the bedroom, you sit down facing the back wall and you wait.

He makes you wait for what feels like forever. Your stomach clenches with anticipation and nerves, wondering when he's going to stop torturing you. But maybe this was part of the scene. A twisted sort of foreplay where you were forced to sit and think about all the depraved things he was going to do to your body.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't notice the bedroom door quietly opening and closing with a soft _click_. A silk scarf is wrapped around your face, covering your eyes. You gasp and your body jolts, but you relax once you hear his voice.

"Calm down, kitten. It's Sir." He rubs your shoulder and you sigh. It's a simply touch, but it's enough to make your skin prickle. The past few weeks had been torture and you missed his touch.

He finishes tying the scarf behind your head. You squirm in your seat, wondering what will come next. He takes your hands and moves them behind your back. You feel cold metal against your wrists and hear two clicks. He lets go of you and you realize that your arms are handcuffed behind your back. When did he find these?

You wiggle a little bit, testing how much you can move. He laughs and suddenly you can feel his warm breath against your neck. "This is a sort of trust exercise, kitten. Do you trust me to protect you and keep you safe?"

"Yes, Sir," you respond.

"Good girl."

His lips drag across your neck and he lightly nips at your collarbone. He helps you stand up, making sure that your balance isn't off without the ability to see. He moves the chair to the side and tells you to stand there and wait patiently. You had been waiting patiently for days, but these brief moments of waiting felt the worst.

You hear what sounds like metal on metal and you tense up. You remind yourself to relax and just trust Sir. He would never hurt you. He would never hurt his little kitten.

You hear him approach you and he presses his body against your back. His familiar warmth sends a chill up your spine. He traces a finger from your thigh up the side of your body and then down your right arm.

"I always love you in this dress. You look so beautiful. But right now I want to see it on the floor."

A look of concern crosses your face. If he had wanted you out of the dress, he probably should've told you to take it off before he cuffed you! You struggle with the cuffs, trying to think of how you'll somehow manage to wiggle out of the dress.

His hand strokes your hair. "Shhh, calm down, kitten. I know what I'm doing, so you have to just relax and trust me. If you don't, you could get hurt. Do you want that?"

"No, Sir," you reply, although a part of you would like to get hurt by him in certain ways. You wouldn't mind your pussy being sore in the morning, for example.

You feel something touch your wrist and a slight tickle travel up your arm. You're not quite sure what it is, but there's only a very small point of contact between the item and your skin. When the item reaches your shoulder, you feel it slip underneath one of the keyholes in the lace sleeves of your dress. That's when you hear a tearing noise.

You pull away from him once you realize what he's doing. He was dragging the switchblade up your arm and cutting the sleeves of your dress in order to get it off of you. He wraps his arms around your waist and holds you for a moment.

"The more you struggle now, the harder will have to punish you later, yes?"

You're reluctant to answer yes because part of you is devastated that he's ruining your favorite dress. However there's something oddly arousing about putting your safety in his hands with this weapon that he could severely hurt you with. The warmth spreading between your legs at that moment was proof of that.

"Answer me," he said with more aggression in his voice.

You nod in agreement. "Yes, Sir. I don't want to be punished."

"I don't want to punish you either, but if you don't behave, I'm not going to have much of a choice, now am I?"

When did he suddenly become such the disciplinarian? What must have happened while he was overseas?

"No, Sir." You tilt your head down, but he grabs your chin and lifts it up.

"Keep your head up. I want to see your expressions during this. Just relax and think about the sensations on your skin."

You take a deep breath and wait for him to begin again.

He takes your arm and runs his tongue along the lace he had just cut. His breath is hot and tickles the hairs of your arm. He notices the goosebumps on your arm as he lifts his head back up and he laughs.

"Good girl. I was afraid for a moment that I had lost my touch."

You shake your head. Your body would always react to him, no matter what.

He takes the blade and lightly scratches it along your arm again. You can feel it just barely catching on the lace. When it reaches your wrist, you feel it dig into your skin ever so slightly as he slips the blade under your sleeve. It doesn't break your skin, but it hurt just a little bit. You take in a deep breath as you hear the lace tearing away from your arm and feel the dull side of the knife smoothly glide up your arm.

When he reaches your shoulder, he pauses. The fabric is much thicker there and it won't cut as easily. He moves around you so that he can do away with the other sleeve. The knife feels cool against your arm as your body continues to heat up. It almost feels like there's electricity right under your skin, just waiting to come out if he would only let the knife break through…

He stops again when he reaches your shoulder. He moves around behind you and you feel his mouth against the side of your neck. You let out a moan as he bites and sucks at the sensitive flesh. You feel his legs against your hands, so you slide them up his thigh until you reach his groin. You smile, but don't make any noise when you feel how hard he is through his pants. You run your fingers along his cock, wishing that he would just take the damn thing out so you could feel how warm it was.

You hear a moan escape from his mouth and his hips press further into your hands. A moment later, he shakes his head and snaps back into character. Pulling himself away from you, he smacks your hands with his own.

"Bad kitten. I didn't say you could play with your toy yet."

He drops the knife to the floor and you head the chair being pulled along the floor. He crouches down to pick up the knife, then sits down and bends you over his lap. You feel the tip prick into the back of your calf and slowly follow up your leg. You're glad that you didn't decide to wear any stockings with the dress or they'd be ruined now, too.

The knife catches the hem of the dress and carries it along with it. He flips the dress up over your ass when he reaches the top of your thigh. You hear him click his tongue at you like he's scolding you. You weren't wearing any panties.

Your breathing becomes heavier as you wonder where he will go from here.

You hear the knife fall onto the floor again and you realize you were holding your breath. You let out a sigh of relief. You aren't quite sure if you're reading to feel a knife running along your ass and dangerously close to your pussy. His large hands grab the back of your thighs and roughly slide up your leg and grope your ass. You yelp when you feel his warm, wet tongue drag along the outside of your pussy and up between your cheeks.

"Oh, you like that, huh? Maybe I can reward you with more later, but now, I think I need to teach you to wait for permission before you just take what you want."

The rough palm of his hand rubbed against your soft cheeks before a loud slap cracked across your skin. You cried out, not expecting him to spank you so hard all of the sudden. Before you could prepare yourself, another strike came on your other cheek.

You feel your blood rush to the surface of your skin. The sharp sting of his hand fades away to a dull burning sensation. It hurts…but you don't hate it.

"More…" you whisper.

A growls low while he exhales. He smooths his hand over your ass once again, before unleashing several hard smacks to your ass. You can feel your cheeks jiggling every time his hand lands. The stinging overpowers the pleasant warm sensation and it starts to feel too intense. You cry out, begging for him to stop, but he doesn't. Not until he feels satiated.

Finally he lets up, stepping back to admire him handiwork.

"You should see how red and swollen your ass is. It's beautiful."

You feel a tear fall down your cheek. You hadn't really expected to cry during this, but it just sort of happened. He moves around you and crouches down. You feel him untie the scarf from around your head and slowly remove it from your eyes, allowing you to become used to the light again. The first thing you see is his beautiful smile.

"You did so well, my little kitten. I'm so proud of you. That was a lot for you to take so suddenly." He leans forward and kisses your head. "Let's get you out of these handcuffs so I can give you your reward, yes?"

"Thank you, Sir," you say in between sniffles.

He unlocks the cuffs and you flex your wrists and stretch your arms once you're free. You know you're going to feel sore in the morning in all sorts of places. He brings you a tissue so that you can blow your nose.

"Are you going to be okay, kitten?"

"Yes." You blow your nose and he takes the tissue from you. "Yes, Sir."

"Okay, that's my good girl. Now go to the bed, lie down on your back, and make sure that your skirt is pulled up around your waist." He winks at you and walks away to dispose of the tissue.

You lie down, doing as he had instructed. He returns to you and crawls onto the bed. He spreads your legs and kneels in between them. The look on his face is full of lust and a hint of mischief. You mouth is dry, your pussy is wet, and your heart is pounding in anticipation of what he has in mind.

You hope that he would just dive in head first, but you know better. You know that he would drag on this teasing that was driving you mental.

You feel his teeth graze along your inner thighs as he slowly makes his way to his destination. You so desperately want to cry out for him to hurry up and make you cum already, but you know that you'd end up paying for that later. Only good kittens got their reward. You bite your bottom lip in an attempt to keep your mouth shut.

His mouth finally reaches your pussy. He runs his tongue along your lips, lightly touching your clit before he lifts up his head and looks at you.

"It's been too long since I've tasted you, baby."

He wipes a finger along his lips and brings that finger up to your mouth. You obediently open your mouth, tasting yourself as you suck on his finger. He takes his finger back, but you strain your head forward, still wanting it in your mouth. He clicks his tongue at you and shakes his head.

"Such a hungry little kitten."

He gets off of the bed to remove his pants and boxers. You look sadly at his shirt and he laughs, getting the hint. He pulls it over his head, drawing out the action so you can stare longingly at him.

He gets back up on the bed and straddles your chest. His hard cock sits mere inches from your mouth. You groan quietly in frustration, sticking out your tongue to try to get just a little taste of him. He laughs at your struggle and you look up at him, irritated.

He grabs a handful of your hair and lifts your head off of the bed. "Is this what you want?" He holds his cock in his other hand, bringing it closer to your mouth so that the head just barely touches your lips.

"Yes, Sir. Please…" you beg.

He slips his cock into your mouth and begins to thrust roughly. You can taste him on your tongue and feel the tip constantly tease the back of your throat. You start to gag on him, but he doesn't let up. Tears begin to well in your eyes. He suddenly pulls out of your mouth, allowing you to catch your breath. He lets go of your hair and climbs off of you, returning to his place between your legs. He then hooks his finger in the ring on your collar and pulls you toward him. He leans his head in toward yours and softly brushes his lips against yours, but doesn't kiss you.

"I want you on your hands and knees."

You nod and flip over into position. He thrusts into you immediately and you gasp, not expecting him to begin to quickly. You lower your head into the sheets, hoping that it will muffle the sounds that he's pulling out of you. You feel his hand wrap around your throat and pull you back up.

"No no no. I want to hear every noise that you make. I want to hear my kitten purr."

You moan and whimper with every thrust he makes. Your ass is still very tender from the spanking, so every time his skin connects with yours, you can feel a dull pain run through your body. You feel your orgasm building between your legs. Your toes curl and your muscles tense as you cum, your pussy clenching around his dick. You cry out, feeling all of the tension from the last two weeks rush out of you. His hand tightens around your throat as he stiffly thrusts a few more times.

"Fuck baby...I love you…" he moans as he cums inside of you.

He stays very still for a moment, but doesn't relax his hand around your throat. You tap out on his hand, trying to remind him to let go.

"Oh shit, sorry," he says as he moves his hand away. You laugh and rub your throat. You're pretty sure your neck is just as red as your ass.

He pulls out of you, rolls out of bed and searches through his bag, returning with a bottle of aloe lotion. You smile to yourself. He definitely planned ahead for today. You hear the cap pop open and then close seconds later. You jump when you feel the cold lotion against your still sensitive bottom.

"Sorry, I probably should have warmed it up for you in my hands," he says.

"No, it feels good. I just wasn't expecting it." You faintly moan under your breath while he continues to massage in the lotion. Hopefully your ass won't be too sore in the morning.

He finishes up with the lotion and lies down, curling up behind you. You feel one of his arm wrap around your waist, while the other lazily strokes your hair. You sigh and place a hand over his. You hold out your other hand in front of you and look at your wrists. They're still red from the friction of the handcuffs. It makes you smile, but then you become curious about something.

"Where did you get those handcuffs, anyway?"

There's a brief moment of silence before he answers.

"Would you believe me if I said I stole them from a cop?"

You start giggling, imagining Dean being chased through some narrow European streets with the handcuffs dangling from his pocket. "Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if you really did."

"Nah, I wish it was true. That'd be an awesome fucking story. I bought them at that kink store. Roman and Seth helped me pick them out."

"What? They know about all these weird stuff I'm letting you do to me?"

"Of course they do…I love making them jealous." He bites your ear and you quickly stop caring about his teammates knowing about your sex life. Who knows? Maybe they'll help him with ideas for new things to try.

You feel your eyelids getting heavy, so you give in, gently stroking your fingers over your collar as you fall asleep.


End file.
